


Chalet Love {AU}

by Gokaii



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokaii/pseuds/Gokaii
Summary: Adam has persuaded Aaron into a lads weekend away in the Alps! But things become awkward, as Aaron finds out, Robert is joining them. Will his buried desire for him blossom, or will he continue his hard-faced act, of hating him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story .. Kind of but anyways I hope you enjoy leave your thoughts in the comment section. I had allot of help with the Beta testing of this from James so thank you James.

 

_**Aaron’s POV** _

Aaron was happy he was looking forward to a lads weekend with Adam they had decided to go on a skiing weekend, despite neither of them knowing how to ski, but they thought they’d break their legs this Christmas and blame it on making memorable banter to brag about afterwards.

It was just gone 2pm when Aaron heard Adams car drive onto the gravel around the back of the pub as he steps outside just in time to hear the honk from the horn, a laugh against his lips as he bit down nervously before noticing Victoria was in the car Aaron couldn’t help but mentally kick himself, it was just meant to be a lads weekend time away just him and Adam, but he guessed that was too much to ask for

“I hope you don’t mind mate Vic wanted to come along “Adam beams excitedly, like a school child who was just told he was allowed an ice cream as he honks the horn one last time in excitement before remembering Robert “ and Robert is in the back too, “he looked down nervously, knowing this wasn’t going to go down well he knew that Aaron hated Robert Aaron had told him as much on several occasions ‘he’s an egotistical, self-centered, arrogant tosser, who doesn’t think of anybody but himself ‘ Adam laughed as he repeated the words Aaron had only told him the other day as they were discussing people they had a strong dislike for with, Robert being number one for Aaron.

Aaron glared as he looked at Adam in disbelief, his lips curving into what could only be described as a murderous glare, Adam shivered in his seat before taking a sharp intake of breath, as Aaron opened the back door thinking maybe Adam was joking, he couldn’t actually see into the back due to the tinted windows so as Aaron looked up seeing, Robert, he scowled still unsure what was going through Adam’s mind as he sighed relentlessly not even bothering to hide his feelings ‘ you’re a dick ‘ is all he could muster in Adams direction.

The drive went slow as Aaron decided to listen to his own music, pulling his phone from his hoodie pocket he put the earphones in his ear that were already plugged in as Professor Green blared out from the earphones playing into his ear as he slowly let his eyes close, not even bothering to take part in the conversation that everyone else was having just wanting to get there to get it over with as the song finishes he felt a light tap on his shoulder as he looks up instantly shooting a look to Robert before looking back out the window sighing loudly as he watched the snow slowly trickle against the tinted window which was somewhat therapeutic.

After what felt like fifty toilet breaks and thirteen hours later they had finally reached their destination “Snowlodge valley “everyone seemed excited the buzz passing around from Victoria to Adam and then to Robert as Aaron just got out the car slowly making his way up the hill after getting his backpack out of the boot still not impressed with how this “boys “ weekend was panning out.

Aaron didn’t bother to enter the chalet instead he sat outside on one of the wooden benches his head in his hands as his thoughts took over “why does he have to be here? “ Aaron sighed in annoyance,“ perfect Robert Sugden with his perfect life and perfect wife “ looking up Aaron couldn’t help but notice the way Robert was laughing with Victoria as they walked up the hill mentally slapping himself for even having those thoughts for wanting to kiss Robert but that was the problem wasn’t it? Robert was very much straight and Aaron couldn’t help but want him as he looked back seeing Robert following his gaze before sitting next to him “ Hey, you should come in you’ll freeze out here, “ Robert says genuinely before smiling softly in Aaron’s direction “ And why would you care, why are you even here? “ Aaron sighs distastefully before looking back to Robert, “ I guess I’m a gluten for punishment, and what can I say I guess I don’t care just don’t freeze to death this was meant to be a good weekend I don’t think Adam would want his best friend dying.” Robert jokes which only earns him a small smirk from Aaron before hearing the door lightly slam and as he looked up Robert was gone.

It was an hour later when Aaron finally decided to head back inside still not happy but he also didn’t feel like dying and as the weather was getting worse he didn’t have any other option other than to sleep in the car, walking inside the first thing he noticed was the stack of wood against the fire as it soared into action the warmth taking over the whole living area as Robert and Adam sat on the sofa talking among themselves while Victoria cooked “ what you cooking “ Aaron walks over to the kitchen as he looks to Victoria who was now licking her lips as she placed the fork down “ It’s just lasagne “ Victoria smiles before turning to face Aaron as she takes a deep intake of breath before sitting down on one of the stools beckoning for Aaron to follow her “ so I know this weekend isn’t going exactly how you had planned , but what’s your issue with Robert “ Victoria asks as she turns to face Aaron who was now staring at her in shock like she was mad “ I don’t have an issue with Robert he’s just “ Aaron sighs loudly while playing with his fingers to distract himself “ he’s just full of himself he’s egoistic and I just don’t like people like that” Aaron looks back to the other side of the room seeing Robert slowly taking a sip of his beer before he looks back to Victoria before getting up and walking to the fridge as he grabs a cold beer.

The happiness Aaron had felt only this morning had now gone and he felt like an outsider as he looked around Victoria , Adam , and Robert were all on the sofa laughing about something they’d just seen on television as Aaron sits on the chair playing with his beer bottle before looking back to Robert “ I’m going to bed “ Aaron looks around not talking to anyone in particular before Adam looks up taking a deep breath “ Your room is the one on the left I hope you don’t mind but there's only two rooms so you’re going to have to share with Robert “ And that’s when Aaron couldn’t help but let out a grunt he hated Robert and now he had to sleep in the same room how was he going to cope?


End file.
